fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
California Dreamin'
California Dreamin' '- opowiadanie I Hate My Previous Nickname. Opowiada o czwórce nastolatków, którzy zakładają zespół muzyczny. California Dreamin' oryginalnie opublikowane było na Wattpadzie, ale po tym jak na Wikii można publikować artykuły z innych fandomów (w tym przypadku to oryginalne uniwersum), wrzuciłem je tutaj. Opis W Kalifornii możesz przeżyć "Amerykański Sen" tak jak nigdzie indziej... chyba, że tak jak First, masz to w dupie. First ma szesnaście lat, do Kalifornii przybył z Ohio, po tym jak film jego ojca - reżysera - odniósł światowy sukces. Nowe życie niespecjalnie mu się podoba, dlatego całymi dniami przesiaduje w basenie, czytając książki lub grając na gitarze basowej. Jego świat zmienia się diametralnie, gdy wraz z kolegami ze szkoły - Ashem, Jacobem i Nickiem. Opowieść o muzyce i nerdach. Tak w trzech słowach można opisać "California Dreamin'". Fabuła '1. Californication It's the edge of the world And all of Western civilization The sun may rise in the East At least it settles in the final location It's understood that Hollywood Sells Californication* First dobrze wiedział, skąd wziął się jego przydomek, ale tak czy inaczej go nie lubił. Niemniej przylgnął do niego od razu i ciągnął się za nim zawsze przez ostatnie siedem lat. Nawet gdy przeprowadził się z Ohio do Kalifornii i co za tym idzie zmienił szkołę, był tam chłopak z jego dawnej - First nawet nie znał wtedy jego imienia - i od razu, w stołówce, przy całej jego nowej klasie zaczął krzyczeć do niego: - First! Hej, to ja - Ash! - Cholera - mruknął wtedy First. Tak, First. Przez pierwsze dziewięć lat swojego życia musiał zawsze być pierwszy - i teraz wydawało mu się że wtedy musiał być naprawdę wnerwiającym dzieckiem. I wtedy przeprowadził się do Los Angeles. To było bardzo nagłe, ale podobało mu się. Jego ojciec dostał dużo, dużo lepszą pracę. Był wtedy aspirującym reżyserem, ale siedem lat później mieszkał z żoną i jedynym synem w willi z basenem z widokiem na napis HOLLYWOOD. First wgapiał się w niego wielokrotnie, z reguły siedząc w basenie. Było to jego ulubione miejsce, choć pływał w nim może trzy razy w życiu. Trzy razy w ciągu siedmiu lat odwiedzili go kuzyni. Nie, First po prostu lubił siedzieć w wodzie, czytać książkę albo obserwować zachód słońca. Najbardziej jednak lubił słuchać muzyki. Najbardziej lubił rocka. Uwielbiał dzielić muzykę na gatunki, jednak nienawidził, gdy ktoś mylił gatunki, na przykład zwykłego rock 'n' rolla z BLUESEM. Miał niewielu znajomych, ale za to miał trzech prawdziwych przyjaciół. Pierwszym był Jacob. Świetny gitarzysta. Drugim z nich był Ash, chłopak, za sprawą którego był Firstem również w Los Angeles. Lubił grać na gitarze, ale nie był tak dobry jak Jacob. Trzeci miał na imię Nick. Również grał na instrumencie - na perkusji. Sam First wymiatał - i to jest odpowiednie słowo - na basie, był również świetnym wokalistą. Naturalnym było więc, że założyli zespół. Po wielu kłótniach nazwali go w końcu Untitled**. _________________________________________________ *Piosenka zespołu Red Hot Chili Peppers z 1999 roku. **Ang. bez tytułu, nienazwany '2. SING' Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it till you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts* First śpiewał te słowa równocześnie przekonany i nieprzekonany. Untitled miało już parę prób, a nie udało mu się jeszcze wczuć w muzykę którą grali. Wszyscy lubili trochę inną muzykę. Jacob lubił klimaty emo punka, do którego reszta zespołu kompletnie nie była przekonana, Ash lubił pop punk w stylu pierwszej płyty Sum 41, Nick lubił grunge... a First lubił właściwie wszystko. W efekcie grali punk, ale nie ostry, gitara prowadząca była trochę w klimacie dobrego emo punka - dużo ozdobników i wahań strun (zdaniem Firsta było to kompletnie niepotrzebne), perkusja była grunge'owa (zdaniem Firsta było za dużo talerzy), Ash grał na gitarze rytmicznej same ósemki - nawet jeśli utwór był wolniejszy (a na przykład Sing taki był). First grał na basie trochę jak Flea z Red Hot Chili Peppers albo Les Claypool z Primus. Efekt był dość komiczny, ale wszystkim, którzy do tej pory ich słyszeli się podobał. *** Wszystko z zespołem szło mniej więcej gładko, ale First musiał dużo śpiewać, ponieważ po prostu sobie nie radził, gdy tego nie robił. Najczęściej śpiewał utwory które wymagały od niego czegoś więcej, niż tylko nucenia pod nosem. Zanim Ash, Nick i Jacob przyszli na próbę, First zaczął śpiewać. Zaśpiewał pierwszą piosenkę, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, akompaniując sobie na basie. Mom and dad went to a show They dropped me off at Grandpa Joe's I kicked and screamed, Said: please, oh no! Nagle usłyszał szczęk gitary wpinanej do wzmacniacza. Ktoś, kto to zrobił (First się nie odwrócił) rozpoznał utwór i zaczął go grać, więc First śpiewał dalej. Grandma take me home Grandma take me home Grandma take me home Grandma take me home Grandma take me home Grandma take me home Grandma take me home Grandma take me home** Nagle gitarzysta przycichł i zaczął grać coś innego. First rozpoznał utwór - Molly's Lips. Zaczęty od refrenu. Kiss kiss Molly's lips Kiss kiss Molly's lips Kiss kiss Molly's lips Kiss kiss Molly's lips*** Skończyli. First wreszcie się odwrócił. - Yo, braciszku - uśmiechnął się jego starszy brat. - Mark? Co ty tu robisz? - To samo co ty - gram - zaśmiał się Mark. - Nie powinieneś być w Nowym Jorku? Programować dla tej firmy... - ESoftware. Chciałem cię odwiedzić. - Nie widzieliśmy się... bo ja wiem, z sześć lat? - To nie moja wina, tylko twojego ojca. - No tak. - Tym razem zostajesz na dłużej? - Lepiej. Przeprowadzam się tu. ______________________________________________ *Sing - piosenka zespołu My Chemical Romance z 2010 r. **Piosenka to Sliver, zespołu Nirvana, wydana w 1990 r. ***Molly's Lips - piosenka z debiutanckiego albumu Nirvany, wydana w 1989 r., cover zespołu The Vaselines. Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania Kategoria:Historie